Kryptonite
Overview Kryptonite is an alien element. They are pieces of planet Krypton, which landed on Earth after its destruction. A Guide To Kryptonite Effects of Green Kryptonite (Common) * Kryptonians: Immediately weakens and depowers by sapping stored solar energy from body. Prolonged exposure is fatal. * Half-Kryptonians: No effect during childhood, but during adolescence, it becomes increasingly toxic, eventually having the same effects as those of full Kryptonians. * Bizarro & Doomsday: No Effect. * Humans: Known to trigger meta-genes in certain circumstances. can be toxic in large doses or with prolonged exposure. Effects of Red Kryptonite (Common) * Kryptonians & Half-Kryptonians: Immediate loss of one's inhibitions. Prolonged exposure can cause compulsion to act out desires, with no regard for consequences. Temporarily enables use of powers in younger Half-Kryptonians. * Bizarro: Causes paranoia and more erratic behavior. * Doomsday: Unknown, untested. * Humans: Known to stimulate meta-genes, granting temporary powers when integrated into body via ingestion, inhalation, or injection. Effects of Blue Kryptonite (Rare) * Kryptonians & Half-Kryptonians: Depowers Kryptonians and causes an euphoric sense of elation. Effect known to persist after prolonged exposure, requiring sufficient solar recharge. * Bizarro: Immediately weakens and depowers by sapping stored solar energy from body. Prolonged exposure is fatal. * Doomsday: Unknown, untested. * Humans: No known effect. Effects of Gold Kryptonite (Very Rare) * Kryptonians & Half-Kryptonians: Heightens powers' potency and can cause the development of new powers with prolonged exposure. Repeated exposure can build a tolerance and cause cancer. * Bizarro: As a product of Gold Kryptonite, Bizarro has developed a complete immunity to Gold Kryptonite. * Doomsday: Unknown, untested. Theorized to depower creature. * Humans: Radioactive. Possibly fatal with prolonged exposure. Effects of Black Kryptonite (Uncommon) * Kryptonians: Causes paranoia and erratic behavior. Also causes powers to become increasingly unstable. * Half-Kryptonians: Unknown, untested. * Bizarro: Immediate loss of one's inhibitions. Prolonged exposure can cause compulsion to act out desires, with no regard for consequences. * Doomsday: Unknown, untested. * Humans: Simulates Kryptonian physiology temporarily when it is integrated into body via ingestion, inhalation, or injection. Effects of White Kryptonite (Uncommon) * All: No known effect. * Note: Temporarily takes on the color and abilities of other forms of Kryptonite it is exposed to for prolonged periods of time. Effects of Pink Kryptonite (Synthetic/Rare) * Kryptonians: Acts as an aphrodisiac. * Half-Kryptonians: Enhances the psychic abilities of younger hybrids. * Bizarro: Unknown, untested. * Doomsday: Was able to temporarily weaken Doomsday when first exposed to it, unknown if he has since developed an immunity to it. * Humans: Prolonged exposure can cause development of psychic abilities. Integration into body via ingestion, inhalation, or injection can produce similar results at accelerated speed. Effects of Orange Kryptonite (Ultra-Rare) * Kryptonians & Half-Kryptonians: No known effect. * Bizarro: Unknown, untested. * Doomsday: Accelerates Doomsday's evolution. * Humans: Mildly radioactive. Unlikely to be fatal, but can weaken immune system with prolonged exposure. * Some Animals: Mildly radioactive. Can active meta-gene, causing the development of meta-animal powers. Trivia and Notes Trivia * Red Kryptonite is used as a drug. Notes * Periwinkle Kryptonite was written out of existence. Links and references * Earth-27 for Nitwits: Kryptonite Category:Earth-27 Lore Category:Item